The Problem is the Uniform
by Lyaoi
Summary: Watching some of New Directions performances Kurt notices that he IS sexy. The problem was that at Dalton he was just another student and not his usual self. Now it is time to prove it to Blaine, showing him those videos. POST-Sexy KLAINE
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Another school day is over and I found myself at the Lima Bean waiting for Kurt. I hadn't seen him all day. It is my time to pay, so I order our coffee and wait in our usual table. When I see him, he looks at me and smile.

"You seem pretty happy today. Something good happened?" I asked curious, after all the last time I saw Kurt he was still sulking about his leak of sex-appeal. I give him his coffee.

"Yes, thank you very much. Yesterday when I got home my dad gave me a very enlightening talk. It was kind of awkward, but he was really helpful and understanding".

"I am envious of the relationship you guys have. I believe now you know that just because you aren't sexy it does not mean you need to fake it" Seeing his reaction I try to correct "I mean you don't need to be sexy. You are just the cute type".

"Now, that is not true. You see, after I talked with dad and was comfortable with the thought of sex." I saw, surprised that he kept looking me in the eyes and didn't blush, maybe he was more comfortable with the idea after all. "I called Rachel and went to a sleep-over at her house with all the girls. I told them what happened and that even if you were trying to help me, you didn't think I was sexy".

"Well that is true, but I wasn't trying to offend you-" I rushed, after all he looked a bit down about it.

"It doesn't matter, because you know what they said?" I had no idea so I let him continue. "They said that I am sexy. Mercedes was mad with me for doubting it. Santana told me that if she was a gay man his would… well it does not matter… Rachel even said 'Are you kidding me? I think you are plenty sexy and you aren't even my type'."

"Haha, really? No offence, but your face is so funny when you try to be sexy. I don't believe her." I think it is ridiculous, because Kurt isn't sexy. He is pretty and cute, but in a non sexy way. Perhaps I shouldn't have said that. His face fell a bit more. But then he smiled and continued.

"Oh, thank you for pointing it out again Blaine." He said acidly "In fact when she said it I tried to laugh, after all you let my self esteem lower than ever." Ok, so I am feeling a little guilty now "But then she made me look some of the New Directions performances she got filmed…"

"Are you saying that when you perform you are sexier because I know it is not true. When you sang 'Baby, it's cold outside' you were kind of flirty, but not sexy and I won't talk about 'Animal' again."

He simply ignored me "And I realized that the problem isn't me, or my face, or my innocence. Not at all. The problem is the uniform."

"You can't be serious! I am always with you. I would know if you were sexy, but you aren't Kurt. What the uniform has to do with anything?" _This is ridiculous. I see him in other clothes all the time. I know it. Well, it has been a while, but still… Ok, the last time was at Rachel's party, but I don't remember a lot of what went down that night._

"Do you remember when I didn't get that first solo and you said I had to fit in?"

_Of course I remember that. He always sticks out of the group… Maybe not in a long time. He took my advice after all._ "Yes".

"The true is that when I am wearing the uniform I don't feel like myself. I am just another student, not my normal, fabulous, flamboyant self. I am just part of the group. And now, after I saw what I am capable of I am not insecure anymore. I am sexy, when I am just being me." He was so confident now, but I had to burst his bubble. I mean, came on…

"I am happy you are confident again, but Kurt, I saw the tapes of the competitions last year, and I saw you dancing and singing. It was really cute, but not sexy."

"Of course not. We don't do sexy at competitions… At least not in glee competitions." He said as an afterthought and I didn't get the reason, but ignored it.

"Ok, so what is your point?"

"You are coming to my house now and you will watch some of our videos. Then you will agree that I am sexy and we will forget all this awkwardness."

"Yeah, right. You still have to convince me though."

**-X-Klaine-X-**

Hello people,

Review and suggest the sexiest Kurt performances. When I think "Sexy Kurt" all of them came to mind. '4 minutes' is my favorite just like 'Single ladies' with Brittany and Tina . I think this will be the last ones in the fic. After all if Blaine saw cheerleader Kurt he would be convinced in 2 seconds.

Sorry about the bad English, but I am Brazilian and my writing skills need work.

I couldn't let this idea pass though.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello people,

Thank you all for the reviews, favorite and story Alerts.

I can't begin to express how perfect 'Original Song' was. I believe you all agree.

For me the best part was that Blaine discovered his own feelings watching Kurt sing Black bird. It wasn't a sexy performance or a scream for attention, just an emotional goodbye to a friend, and it was beautiful.

So I had a change of heart about this fic. From now on it will feature all parts of Kurt. If you don't like it or have a problem with how it was filmed for Blaine to watch. Well, stop reading it.

Thank you all…

**-/-****Kleine-/-**

"So, what is the first music?"

"Actually I don't know. I just watched two videos at Rachel's house yesterday. She dropped by today to leave me this DVD and told me that I had to watch it all with you. She also said it would take a while. I guess she couldn't resist and put some videos to promote herself."

"So let's get started!" I was curious after all.

Kurt turned the DVD on and we were presented to Rachel face.

"Hello Blaine! I know you must be asking yourself why I am here talking when Kurt just want to show you one or two performances to convince you. The true is I decided that you should see all of it or most of it anyway. Kurt isn't just sexy or cute and Blaine, you should see at least a little of all his sides. Also Kurt I should apologize for some of the things here. I have cameras hidden in the choir room and auditorium, but I paid Jacob to give me all he had on you, like conversations and your other extracurricular activities" She ranted, caught up in a monologue. "It is the least I can do to make up for all I did to you".

Kurt stopped the DVD and turned to me. "Ok, maybe this isn't a good idea. Let's just watch what matters. I think my duet is here somewhere." He was nervously trying to forward the video.

"No, now I am really curious, give me this remote control. I want to watch it all, and maybe I will get some blackmail worthy material." I joked rising my eyebrows and had to laugh of his face. Hilarious! I can't begin to imagine what the hell he did that is so embarrassing. Playing the video again, Rachel reappeared.

"When the team got together it sucked at first. We didn't have many people and it was a mess. The first thing worthy while we did was 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey. And that is the first performance you need to watch". I could see that Kurt agreed with it, because he was smiling fondly by my side the entire time.

Kurt was so adorable back then! Still is, of course, but in the video he is shorter and with so much more baby fat in his features. It was cute, like everything else in him.

"That was the first time I felt like a part of something. Bring me good memories." He said softly when it ended. I found myself returning the smile.

**-/-****Kleine-/-**

Ok, next chapter will be the _'_**Push It'** performance. I'm tempted to put _'_**Le Freak' **and **'Gold Digger'** too. I mean, Kurt's remarks are so funny. I would like to read Blaine's mind if he saw it :) Tell me know what you think.


End file.
